The Detective
This character was created by Superjokertv. "The Detective" was a renegade Time Lord. He was the younger brother of Irving Braxiatel and the Doctor. He was also good friends with Bernice Summerfield, Peter Summerfield, Ruth and Jack. Psychological profile Personality The Detective was cocky and arrogant who tends to make jokes (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, COMIC: The Detective, WC: Detective Chronicles). He can be cunning and resourceful when needed, usually showing good adaptation skills (TV: Under the Lake, The Zygon Invasion, COMIC: The Detective). Even so, he also capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it (TV: Deep Breath, Mummy on the Orient Express, The Magician's Apprentice). The Detective was not above acting childish; sliding down stairs and ladders, (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, Hell Bent) sticking his tongue out to annoy Santa Claus (TV: The Detective and the Claus) and the Doctor, (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, Under the Lake) pranking his previous selves and also bickering with them (COMIC: The Detective). He is actually good-hearted, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help others in need (TV: The Girl Who Died, COMIC: The Detective). He is shown to deeply care for other's lives (TV: The Girl Who Died, COMIC: The Detective). When he sees people hurt by his fault or because of his failures, the Detective tends to become more violent and aggressive until someone tells him to stop (TV: Under the Lake, Hell Bent, COMIC: The Detective). Habits and Quirks The Detective was fan of many different movies, TV shows and songs, and made frequent references to them (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, Heaven Sent, COMIC: The Detective, WC: Detective Chronicles), including ones that haven't being release or didn't exist yet (TV: Under the Lake). He didn't like being called a "geek" or a "nerd", but did like being called "cool" (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, COMIC: The Detective). The Detective was a foodie, having a fondness for many types of food and drink, his favourite drink was banana milkshake (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, COMIC: The Detective). He relied heavily upon his sonic screwdriver (TV: The Magician's Apprentice). When doing math calculations, he would often jot them down on hard surfaces with a marker pen on board (TV: Before the Flood) or on an outside wall, despite the fact that it was vandalise to the annoying others (PROSE: Royal Blood, TV: The Zygon Invasion). Although, he could sometimes do this in his head very quickly (COMIC: The Detective). When in deep contemplation, the Detective would meditate on the matter at hand, though, if he found the subject unsettling, he would try to avoid the mediation completely (COMIC: The Detective). Skills and Abilities The Detective was exceptionally intelligent, (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, COMIC: The Detective) being able to figure out solutions to problems even when they were created by an equally intelligent opponent (TV: The Magician's Apprentice). He also possessed a heightened sense of smell, which he used to tell which time period he was in by smelling the air (TV: Under the Lake). He also demonstrated the ability to determine the properties of an object by taste. (TV: Before the Flood, The Zygon Invasion) He was skilled inventor, having built his own stun baton (TV: The Magician's Apprentice), as well as being able to construct a variant of other gadgets (TV: The Magician's Apprentice, COMIC: The Detective). He was a skilled pilot, on a few occasions able to take control and navigate the Doctor's TARDIS through and out of danger (TV: Under the Lake). He was also a skilled telepath, being able to put others to sleep by placing his index finger on their forehead (TV: Under the Lake) and hiding his true name from those who could read minds (TV: The Zygon Invasion). He could not only perform eye-fixation hypnotism with verbal commands, but he claimed that, as a Time Lord, he could perform hypnotisms that effected all the senses (TV: Before the Flood). This incarnation was a skilled singer and could play the electric guitar. Not only was he was able to sing "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" (TV: The Magician's Apprentice) and "War" (TV: The Zygon Invasion). See also *The Detective's Possessions Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Doctor Who Category:Time Lord Category:Individual Time Lords Category:Renegade Time Lords Category:Residents of Gallifrey Category:Individual time travellers Category:Individuals with psychic powers Category:Biologically modified individuals Category:Twelfth Doctor Companions Category:Celestial Intervention Agency agents